<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Help Falling In Love With You by midnightlight22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576472">Can't Help Falling In Love With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightlight22/pseuds/midnightlight22'>midnightlight22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship/Love, Gen, Love Confessions, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sirius Black Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightlight22/pseuds/midnightlight22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I shouldn't have fallen in love with him, but I did anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black &amp; Reader, Sirius Black/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Help Falling In Love With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did sirius so dirty by making this short, but inspiration is running low, so any ideas?<br/>my tumblr @cedricsfluffyhair</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sirius Orion Black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone wanted him, everyone wondered what it would be like to wake up next to him, including me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I told myself I wasn’t going to fall in love with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I told myself I wasn’t going to fall in love with his sweet smile, his long hair, his gorgeous laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My heart didn’t listen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What must it be like growing up this beautiful?” I asked him one time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s terribly lonely. People only want to sleep with me or kiss me, but they don’t want to fall in love with me,” he lamented, staring into the fireplace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There had been a party in the common room with a lot of firewhiskey, but soon everyone got tired and went up to their rooms, leaving only me and Sirius the only ones awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was on one end of the couch and him on the other, with our legs tangled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know plenty of people that want to fall in love with you. I know a person that fell in love with already,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His widened eyes meet mine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, rejection hurts like a bitch.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I shouldn’t have said anything,” I stutter as I untangle my legs and get up from the couch, but I stumble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“y/n I-” he starts as he reaches out to help, but I straighten myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Siri. Just leave me alone for a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walk up to my dorm and I don’t get any sleep that night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or the next night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or the next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I shouldn’t have fallen in love with him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m in my dorm when I hear a knock at my door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I rub my eyes and open the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius is standing there with a rose in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I laugh, “What’s the meaning of this Sirius?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to apologize,” he confessed, “for how I acted when you told me. I loved you, I’ve always loved you, I’ve loved since the first moment I met you and I haven’t stopped.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t wait for me to say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kisses me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him with all my love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m glad I fell in love with him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>